


How Kankri Became a Fat Godmother

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubstuck, Fluff, M/M, chub kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: it's for my moirail idk





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krabkri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krabkri/gifts).



Karkat wasn't exactly the most "safe" troll around. He wasn't a daredevil, either, but he did a lot of stupid shit for the hell of it. Usually it didn't injure him too badly, just scratches and bruises, but this time he'd broken three of his ribs. Admittedly, riding down stairs on a mattress sounded like a bad idea, but fuck, was it fun. And worth it, in his own words. 

Kankri had volunteered to keep an eye on him while he healed, mostly because he wasn't supposed to get up or move around much and nobody trusted him to adhere to that on his own. Karkat was staying in his apartment for the time being, having gotten set up on the first day on the couch. 

Karkat really hadn't expected how boring it'd be, though. Fucking around on his laptop got boring quickly, and he didn't want to bother anyone into coming over. Kankri wasn't home, to talk to, either. There was officially one last option... watch Netflix and eat.  
He got up, carefully, his ribs reminding him that they're still broken, and got himself some food. Normally he'd feel awkward with that kind of thing, but Kankri liked cooking and left him stuff to eat on purpose.   
He brought his stuff back to the couch, getting all cozy before he started eating. Though he didn't mean to, he may have overdone it a little, making himself comfortably full. Oh well, just this once wouldn't hurt him. He was, in Kankri's words, "t99 skinny" anyways. 

That one instance, however, turned into a lot of instances. When Kankri was home he was even more of an enabler, offering to bake things for Karkat and stuff, too. Combined with the not-moving thing, the troll's frame started to take the impact. He started gaining weight, slowly but surely. When he first broke his ribs he was skinny, and by the last couple weeks with Kankri he was definitely chubby. The brace he'd had put around his chest to keep his ribs in place got unbearably tight, and he kept having to adjust it to make it bigger. 

Honestly he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about how Kankri was fattening him up on purpose. Not that he particularly minded, he liked being pampered, but still. The day before he got his brace off, he decided to ask. 

"Kankri?"  
He asked, curled up on the couch after eating breakfast with the other. He was wearing one of his shirts, too, as his were all too tight.   
"D'you think I'm getting fat?"

"Why- yes, I suppose you are."  
Kankri blushed slightly, putting down his book. 

"Did you want me to get fat?"  
Karkat looked at him, unsure how serious he is. He knew the answer already, but wanted the truth from him. 

"Not on purpose, no.. You didn't seem to mind my cooking, though."  
The twinkle in his eye is telling another story, and Karkat can't help but grin. 

"I knew it! It was all part of your plan."  
Satisfaction is sweet, and he's very glad that he was right this whole time. 

"It wasn't a plan.. I just saw an opportunity, and took it, is all."  
Kankri smirked a little, cheeks still dusted with red. 

"You're lucky I don't mind."  
He rolled his eyes, smiling.   
"Plus, being pampered was nice."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
Knowing his dancestor actually liked it made him feel a lot better, honestly. Karkat looked cute chubby, anyways, and Kankri wouldn't be lying if he said he'd seen Dave checking Karkat out a couple times when he'd been over. He felt kind of like a fairy godmother, a fat godmother. It was a good feeling


End file.
